Von Kinderträumen, Märchen und Einhörnern
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Ein bittersüßer Moment im Leben des kleinen Jungen Severus Snape, irgendwo zwischen Freude und Verzweiflung ...


Von Kinderträumen, Märchen und Einhörnern

Völlig außer Atem lehnte sich der kleine dunkelhaarige Junge an den Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche und blickte ängstlich über die Schulter. Doch er war tatsächlich allein in dem kleinen Wäldchen, wo er Zuflucht vor den anderen Kindern gesucht hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz klang ihm ihr hämisches Gelächter und die Beleidigungen, die sie ihm hinterhergerufen hatten, immer noch in den Ohren. Erschöpft ließ er sich zwischen ein paar niedrigen Büschen ins Gras sinken und starrte traurig vor sich hin.

Der kleine Junge war schmächtig und blass, weshalb er einen schwächlichen, kümmerlichen Eindruck machte – ähnlich einer Pflanze, die im Dunklen gehalten wurde. Das fettige schwarze Haar, das ihm strähnenweise in sein schmales Gesicht fiel, war überlang. Die Kleider, die er trug, passten so wenig zusammen, dass es schon fast wie beabsichtigt wirkte: zu kurze, mit Flicken übersäte, ausgefranste Jeans; ein merkwürdiges kittelartiges weißes Hemd und zuletzt noch ein schwerer schwarzer Mantel, der dem Kind viel zu groß war und schon recht abgetragen aussah – er hatte vermutlich einem Erwachsenen gehört.

Genau diese äußere Erscheinung war wohl einer der Gründe, warum Severus Snape bei den anderen Kindern im Viertel stets auf Spott und Ablehnung stieß. Nur leider machte diese Erklärung das Ganze nicht weniger schmerzhaft.

Severus schniefte leise und wischte mit dem Ärmel seines komischen Kittels ungeduldig die Tränen weg, die in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen brannten und die seine Umgebung merkwürdig verschwommen wirken ließen: Alles um ihn her war ein Wirbel aus unterschiedlich schattierten grünen Klecksen...

Doch plötzlich stutzte das Kind und ließ die Hand, mit der es sich die Augen gerieben hatte, sinken. Dort hinten im Unterholz glänzte und schimmerte etwas Goldenes!

Vorsichtig näherte sich der Junge diesem geheimnisvollen goldenen Glanz und schob die Zweige, die ihm die Sicht versperrten, zur Seite. Und dann trat ein Ausdruck ungläubiger Freude auf sein kleines Gesicht und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Denn es war ein lange gehegter Traum, der in diesem Moment wahr wurde: Der goldene Glanz kam von einem kleinen pferdeähnlichen Wesen mit einem langen, spiralenförmig gewundenen Horn auf der Stirn. Es war ein junges Einhornfohlen, dessen strahlend goldenes Fell das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

Seit er denken konnte, hatte sich Severus Snape nach den Einhörnern gesehnt. Er hatte sie fasziniert in seinen Bilderbüchern betrachtet, die schönen anmutigen Tierwesen, Symbol für Unschuld und Reinheit. Sie waren so scheu, dass kaum jemand sie tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekam. Trotzdem hatte Severus sich von ganzem Herzen gewünscht, dass er eines Tages doch ein Einhorn sehen würde. Diesen Kindheitstraum hatte er nie aufgegeben und die Erwachsenen mit ihren vernünftigen Argumenten konnten ihn auch nicht davon abbringen.

Von allen Märchen mochte er jene über diese schönen, sanften Sagentiere bei weitem am liebsten, obwohl er kaum jemals ein Märchen vorgelesen bekam – dafür war keine Zeit...

Doch das alles war jetzt bedeutungslos in dem Moment, da sich sein Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand nun tatsächlich ein leibhaftiges Einhorn, das ihm seinen hübschen Kopf zuwandte und ihn aus wachen himmelblauen Augen mit langen seidigen Wimpern musterte. Und was das Beste war: Es machte keinerlei Anstalten zu fliehen, sondern ging sogar auf ihn zu! So wagte auch Severus Snape ein paar scheue Schritte in Richtung des Tieres, bis sie einander von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden.

Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Severus' Antlitz aus, als das Fohlen mit seiner samtigen Nase über die Wange des Jungen fuhr und ihn neugierig beschnupperte. All die Demütigungen und Verletzungen, vor denen er in dieses Wäldchen geflohen war, schienen vergessen, als Severus seine Hand ausstreckte und sie behutsam über das seidenweiche Fell gleiten ließ. Er streichelte das Tier liebevoll, aber auch ein wenig unbeholfen, da er keine Übung darin hatte irgendjemanden zu streicheln und auch selbst nicht gestreichelt wurde. Doch dem Einhorn schien seine mangelnde Erfahrung nichts auszumachen: Es schloss die Augen zum Zeichen dafür, dass es die Berührung genoss. Aus diesem Anblick und aus der Wärme des kleinen Körpers unter seinen Fingern schöpfte Severus Mut und Zuversicht. Er begann leise und vertrauensvoll mit dem jungen Einhorn zu sprechen, plauderte aus seinem Leben, erzählte von seinen Gefühlen. Es war das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit, dass er sich einem anderen Wesen derart öffnete.

Doch dann wandte sein Gefährte sich plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel von ihm ab und sprang davon! Severus blickte ihm fassungslos nach und spürte, wie ihm erneut heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen und diesmal auch tatsächlich ihren Weg über seine Wangen fanden. Seine Lippen zitterten verdächtig, als er sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenkauerte, bevor er dann das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und richtig zu weinen anfing. Severus war am Boden zerstört: Er war schon wieder enttäuscht worden! Dabei hatte er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben! Aber das Einhorn war offenbar wie all die anderen: Es wollte seine Gesellschaft ebenso wenig, es wies ihn genauso zurück!

Einige Meter entfernt hatte sich das Einhorn umgewandt und blickte verdutzt zurück auf den Jungen, dem es doch nur zeigen wollte, dass er kommen und mitspielen sollte, und der jetzt zusammengekauert am Boden saß und bitterlich weinte...

- ENDE -


End file.
